


阴差阳错

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	阴差阳错

【00】

混沌中，裴柱现又见到那个模糊的身影。

多年不见，那个身影竟然随着时间流逝一起成长了起来。对此，裴柱现也说不清自己是什么心情。即使深知是幻象，她还是不懂得该如何与面前的人交谈。

“你好。”裴柱现试探。

她听见对方的笑声。尽管只是一团模糊，裴柱现却能感受到那人身上的清爽少年气息。对方身形修长，伸出手臂摸了摸她的头。

如果好好长大了的话，现在也应该是一表人才的模样吧，恐怕与相识时已经大不相同了。裴柱现心想。

对方转身离开，裴柱现想要追上，却变得无力起来：“等等，你叫什么？”

没等到对方回答，裴柱现就睁开了眼睛。

【01】

上班的日子并没有什么变化。在工作的间隙，裴柱现转过头，视线越过玻璃，看到那个眼神一如既往偷偷避开的样子，情不自禁缩了一下。

没有什么变化——包括隔壁部门那个康涩琪。

康涩琪去年刚入公司，是裴柱现的后辈，分到了营业部，为人低调，做事可靠，性格好到从同期到部长都喜欢她。

这是裴柱现原本对她的印象。准确来说是直到半个月之前的印象。

大约两个星期之前，裴柱现发现这个零差评的康涩琪一直在偷偷看她。

虽然让裴柱现自己说有些难以启齿，但事实上，会在上班时间偷看裴柱现的人并不止康涩琪一个。即便如此，康涩琪还是和那些人不太一样。除了频率过高时间过长以外，康涩琪打量裴柱现的目光看起来就像是在辨认着什么。意识到这一点之后，裴柱现总是浑身不自在。

裴柱现走到茶水间泡咖啡，恰好碰见和她关系蛮好的孙胜完。裴柱现打了个招呼，见四下无人，忍不住凑了过去。

裴柱现问：“胜完啊，你们部的康涩琪，你和她熟吗？”

“姐姐你可算是问对人了，”孙胜完愉快地回答，“我们两个可亲了，下了班都一起吃饭。”

裴柱现压低声音：“那，她是什么样的人啊？或者说，她有没有提到过我？”

孙胜完有些惊讶，裴柱现从来不会这样打探别人的消息：“没有啊。她怎么了？”

裴柱现真问出口后也觉得别扭：“不是，她总看我，感觉像是认识我似的，但又不主动跟我讲话。”

孙胜完一听就放了心：“那是因为姐姐好看啊！涩琪她特别善良，只是有时候会有点不好意思。下回聚餐我介绍你们两个好好认识一下不就好了嘛。”

看着孙胜完拍着胸脯打包票的样子，裴柱现心里那一点觉得不对劲的地方也消失殆尽了。她暗暗埋怨自己自我意识过剩。此后就算再发现康涩琪偷偷打量自己，裴柱现也不会放在心上。

过了几天，裴柱现所在的资源部和其他几个部门这段时间一起负责的项目取得了巨大成功。大家难得高兴，索性当天晚上包下一个小酒吧专门庆祝。平日里互相看不顺眼的部门这次也放下成见举起了酒杯。

不愿在外喝酒的裴柱现也在快活的氛围下被劝了几杯。走出狂欢的人群，裴柱现掏出手机，正发愁怎么回绝亲戚介绍的相亲对象，就被从另一拨人出来的同事给拉进了圈子。这边正在转酒瓶玩真心话大冒险，裴柱现几次想要逃离都被身边同事紧紧按住。紧接着，她发觉康涩琪也在这圈人里。

不巧，坐下没多久，瓶口就转向了裴柱现。周围都开始起哄，说终于逮到了裴柱现啊。

裴柱现看着杯子里不知道兑了几种酒形成的液体，坚决地选择了真心话。

对面喝到脸已经全红了的同事磕磕绊绊地说出问题：“你最、最早一次心动是什么时候？”

要是按照裴柱现原本的性格她一定是会随便糊弄过去的。然而，连日工作劳累加上酒精的影响，她忽然想起了几天前的梦，犹豫了一下。

“大概……八岁？”看到同事们揶揄的表情，裴柱现有些不好意思起来，“其实，说心动有点夸张，都是小朋友嘛。说起来很丢脸，那时候我一个人在超市里，一个大人经过打碎了我身后的玻璃杯就跑掉了，店员一口咬定是我做的还说要联系我爸妈，当时我都快吓哭了。然后那个小朋友出现了，他非常理直气壮地说他都看到了，不是我做的，然后就拉着我跑掉了。比起心动，更像是，觉得像是在现实中见到了英雄一样，他把我从那里救了出来。跑掉后我们在公园里还在玩角色扮演，他就在那里演英雄……”

“那、那我们柱现演什么呀？”同事的舌头都快打结了。

“我是……天神来着……”说完之后就意识到这大概会成为自己黑历史的裴柱现有点想咬自己的舌头。

果然笑声爆发。裴柱现趁乱赶紧跑了出去。

逃到吧台角落的裴柱现要了杯果汁，咬住吸管苦笑。虽然当众说出来很丢人，但这大概也代表着她放下了些什么吧。在公园里玩了很久现在想来异常幼稚的角色扮演游戏，然后被他姐姐喊走，裴柱现连他完整的名字都不知道。在那之后裴柱现就再也没有见过那个人。想想他现在应该也早就已经成年了。

这倒并不是什么一见钟情的故事，只是，那个人是在裴柱现最后还能相信英雄的时刻出现的。在他站在裴柱现身前的时候，她真的觉得他在发光。

哪怕是现在，只要一想到他，裴柱现都会觉得，世界上是有英雄存在的：永远闪亮，可以战胜一切，跨越所有障碍，为别人所不能为之事，然后在危急之时，英雄就会出现在她面前。

在为升学考试焦虑的时候，在为工作烦心的时候，失恋的时候，被催婚的时候。每到这种时刻想起他，裴柱现都会暗暗笑自己没出息。

不过，就算现在和他擦肩而过，裴柱现大概也认不出了。

不知不觉，康涩琪坐到了裴柱现旁边，试探着搭话：“柱现前辈？”

裴柱现吃了一惊，想起之前孙胜完的话，又看到康涩琪一脸紧张，不由得笑了：“叫姐姐就好。我直接叫你涩琪可以吗？”

点头的康涩琪仍然僵硬，吞吞吐吐地想说什么又发不出声。最终她像是下定了决心，开口：“姐姐，我就是刚刚你说的那个人。”

裴柱现没有听清，笑着反问：“你说什么？”

康涩琪仍然挂着有些拘谨的笑容：“是我啊，柱现姐姐。你说的那个小孩子就是我啊。”

见裴柱现仍然没能明白，破罐破摔的康涩琪硬着头皮又加了一句：“天神……姐姐，我是当年那个，那个……英雄啊。”

什么情况！？

裴柱现受到了惊吓。

裴柱现受到了巨大的惊吓。

本应是久别重逢的温馨场景怎么就突然就变成了性别错乱的诡异情节。

难得在外面微醺的裴柱现直接被吓清醒了。

“等等，你你你、你不是男生吗！？”裴柱现都快结巴了。

“我不是啊。当然不是。”康涩琪一脸无辜。

“不对啊！我记得他当时明明是光头！”裴柱现抓住了重点。

“小时候有段时间我确实是光头，只不过那天没戴妈妈给的头巾。”康涩琪说着拿起手机，翻出小时候的照片，“姐姐你看。”

久远记忆中的模糊影像变得清晰起来。好像真的就是这个照片里的小孩子。可裴柱现还是不能说服自己。

“等一下，那……你姐姐呢？”裴柱现努力冷静下来在脑海中搜寻着过去的画面。

“姐姐？啊……其实那是我哥哥。”康涩琪笑得有点羞涩，“小时候我们两个总是被别人认错。”

裴柱现的理智世界终于全部崩塌。她就是那个“别人”。

裴柱现还在一边凌乱着，这边康涩琪已经如释重负地笑了：“我观察姐姐好久了，一直怀疑来着，想跟你讲又怕不是会被当做怪人……”

裴柱现恍然大悟。

“姐姐你要是晚两年遇到我情况大概就会完全不同了，”康涩琪笑，“之后我就不看那些英雄主角的动画而是看迪士尼公主系列了。”

“我是平安康氏。”小朋友的声音和笑容在裴柱现脑海中复苏了。

……她怎么就一点都没想到呢？

【02】

经过那晚的相认，裴柱现和康涩琪的关系发生了变化：从不熟的同事，变成了童年黑历史的互相见证者。

裴柱现还一直误会着对方的性别，又在同事们面前把她们的相识作为“第一次的心动经历”给讲了出来。第二天醒来的她不愿回忆起更多的细节。

裴柱现倒真的借这个机会和康涩琪变得亲近起来。她会在相处过程中不自觉地把眼前这个内敛的康涩琪和记忆中的小朋友做对比，怎么看都觉得这差的也太多了。

不过裴柱现很快就释然了：多年不见，连性别都能从男变女，性格的改变又算得了什么呢？

而且让裴柱现自己都感到意外的是，除了一开始的震惊，她对康涩琪的性别并没有什么别的感觉，反倒觉得还挺好。她想，大概是因为英雄是不分性别的吧。

周末的裴柱现因为家里的洗衣液用完而去到附近的超市。她推着购物车，漫步在货架之间。刚溜达到零食区，她一抬头，就意外地在道路的尽头看见了康涩琪的身影。

而康涩琪也走向她的方向。裴柱现敏锐地察觉到有哪里不对劲。

比起走，康涩琪更像是在……躲着什么？

走了两步才看见裴柱现的康涩琪一下子愣住了。抱着一大堆东西的康涩琪露出一个僵硬的微笑。

就在这时，一个满脸焦急的女孩四处张望着进入了裴柱现的视线，在看见康涩琪后停下脚步，直直地跑过来。康涩琪回过头，大惊失色。

“涩琪姐姐！涩酱！……康涩琪！”女孩像一阵风一样大喊着追了过来。

没反应过来的裴柱现眼睁睁地看着惊慌的康涩琪把手上拿着的所有零食直接扔进自己的购物车。

“这是……”

“抱歉姐姐我之后再跟你解释！”康涩琪留给裴柱现的是迅速消失在超市门口的背影。而那女孩也跟着跑了出去。

裴柱现不知所措地站在那里。低头看了一眼，发现零食堆里康涩琪的钱包和手机也被一起扔了进去。她惊呼了一声，然而等到抬起头，哪里还有康涩琪的身影。

没过多久，女孩慢慢走回超市，不顾周围人的目光，扶着货架蹲了下去。旁边的裴柱现一边担心女孩一边隐约觉得她有点眼熟。

蹲在地上大口喘气的女孩抬起头和一脸关切的裴柱现对上了眼睛。

“柱、柱现姐姐！？”

裴柱现终于知道了眼熟的原因：“……金艺琳！？”

“真没想到我们会这样见面。”裴柱现把装满的大塑料袋小心放在咖啡厅的座位旁边。

“可不是吗。”金艺琳对着送来饮品和甜点的侍者笑着说谢谢。

裴柱现和金艺琳在多年以前是邻居，因此常常见面。金艺琳在小学毕业升中学那一年搬了家，两人渐渐就断了联系。而裴柱现从金艺琳的口中得知，搬家后的金艺琳成了康涩琪的邻居。裴柱现暗暗感叹着世界真小。

“所以，你们之间是发生了什么事？”裴柱现用手撑着头问。

“其实不算是我们两个之间的事情……是发生在涩琪姐姐自己身上的事情。”金艺琳有些犹豫。

裴柱现见状立刻补充：“如果不方便讲的话就不用……”

“没事，”金艺琳却坚决起来，既像对着裴柱现又像对着她自己，“又不是什么不能说的事情。是涩琪姐姐自己做的。”

裴柱现示意她讲下去。

“性骚扰……实际上，是比这还要严重的……可以说是，性犯罪。”金艺琳的表情和语气都变得苦涩而愤怒。

“涩琪不可能做这种事！”立刻反应的裴柱现也不知道自己为什么会如此确信，明明与康涩琪的重逢距离初遇已经过去了十几年，而她们两个相处的时间加起来也不知道能有几天——可裴柱现就是相信，康涩琪不会做任何伤害别人的事。

金艺琳一愣，扬了扬眉毛，表情变得明朗起来，“当然不是啦，涩琪姐姐怎么可能做这种事情！”然而下一秒，她垂下眼睛，“……是涩琪姐姐当时的老师。”

“那天已经很晚了，教学楼也没有人。”

“涩琪姐姐是应考生，那天她是因为不小心睡着才留到晚自习结束之后的。”

“就在……就在那个人快要对另一个女生实施犯罪的时候，涩琪姐姐进去了，把她救了出来。”

“这个现象在其他人都不知道的情况下持续了很久，受害者不止一个人。”

“当时闹得很大，因为那个老师原本是形象很好的人气教师。有很多人骂，也有很多人觉得是不是被冤枉了。”

“受害者们全部都是未成年，信息都受到了保护。”

“但是，不知道怎么回事，唯独涩琪姐姐的信息被泄露出去了。”

“涩琪姐姐就被媒体和那个老师的支持者们骚扰的几乎出不了门。当时那些人真的很过分……涩琪姐姐家外面和车都被人泼了油漆，好像还有恐吓信件、电话之类的东西。最后因为这件事转了学也搬了家，联系方式也全都换掉了。从那之后，我就再也没能见到她。”

说完之后，两个人都沉默了很久。还是金艺琳又开了口：“其实，我完全没有想过涩琪姐姐会做出这种事情，怎么说呢，就觉得不在那一类里……姐姐你能理解吗？”

她明白金艺琳的意思。并不是说康涩琪给人平时留下的印象是胆小怕事的。的确，她非常温和，而做起事来又认真又利索。

只是康涩琪让人觉得，她不应该是成为这种“英雄”的人——虽然裴柱现早就见识过她作为英雄出现的样子了。

可谁又应该是呢？金艺琳吗？或者裴柱现自己？

好像也不是这么回事。

裴柱现觉得自己大概是希望这种事情根本就不要发生而已。

像是要赶走沉重的氛围，金艺琳开始给裴柱现展示自己手机里的各种照片。裴柱现发现有个女生出现的频率异常高。金艺琳告诉她那个女生的名字是金赛纶。

“你们两个关系真好。”裴柱现随口感叹。

“因为我们在交往啊。”金艺琳笑眯眯的。

“这样啊……”裴柱现点点头，喝了口水。

嗯！？

后知后觉的裴柱现用强大的意志力抑制住了把水喷出去的冲动。

这是……直接出柜了？裴柱现觉得自己已经跟不上年轻人的步伐了。

看到裴柱现反应的金艺琳整个人笑得直不起腰。裴柱现为缓解尴尬清了清嗓子。

“不要随便开这种玩笑。”

听到这话的金艺琳却突然坐好，正色起来：“柱现姐姐，我没有在开玩笑哦。我们真的在交往。”

接下来，目瞪口呆的裴柱现听金艺琳眉飞色舞地讲了一个多小时她与金赛纶的爱情故事。

后背贴上墙壁，隔着衣服也能感受到冰冷的温度，把手伸进口袋里的康涩琪这才察觉到，刚刚从自己手上匆忙离开的除了买的东西还有手机和钱包。她不由得苦笑起来。

她和墙壁贴得更紧了些，让因奔跑和紧张而急促的呼吸平缓下来。墙壁的寒意仿佛一点点渗入了她的身体。康涩琪开始觉得冷。

闭上眼睛，她仿佛觉得自己又回到了那里——

不对劲的声音。从一片黑暗的教学楼走廊中透出的微弱的光。冰冷的金属把手。女孩子惊恐的表情。

她不敢置信地看向屋内的景象，手紧紧握住门把。男人保持着按住女孩手腕的姿势一动不动，看向她，用眼神示意她出去。

“对不起，老师，”她静默地拉开门，踏进屋子，直视他的眼睛，“我不能出去。”

“我没做错什么。”她轻声对自己说。

康涩琪缓缓转身，用额头抵住墙，用力呼出一口气。

“……所以，我为什么要跑呢。”

【03】

康涩琪孤零零地坐在自家楼下公园的秋千上随意晃荡。

其实和联系裴柱现也并不是什么难事，借手机去问孙胜完就好了。

可她实在不知道该怎么和裴柱现解释刚刚发生的一切。编个故事也不是不行，只是她不想对裴柱现说谎。

可能潜意识里觉得对天神撒谎会遭天谴吧。康涩琪有点佩服在这种时候还能悄悄开玩笑的自己。

“原来你在这里！”

康涩琪抬头，看见裴柱现拎着一大袋零食向自己走来。

“我不来找你，你就不去找我呀？”裴柱现的抱怨软糯的像块新鲜的年糕团子，康涩琪用耳朵吞下去，胃也跟着温暖起来。

她从秋千上一跃而起，伸手接过裴柱现手中的袋子。

“就我一个人所以房间小还有点乱……”让裴柱现先进屋时康涩琪在后面有些不好意思。

“没吃饭吧，你？”裴柱现没理会她的话。

“嗯……”康涩琪鼓起嘴，“不过没关系，我随便吃点……”

“泡面总有吧？”裴柱现堵住她的话，“我也没吃，我给你下。”

在沙发上坐了一会儿闻着泡面的香气康涩琪才反应过来：自己作为房间的主人竟然让裴柱现这个给自己送东西来的客人做东西吃。然而刚进厨房就被裴柱现嫌碍事给赶了出来。

一时间几乎分辨不出到底是谁家了。

吃完面康涩琪边刷碗边苦恼着该如何对裴柱现说明之前发生的事情。裴柱现没有问，不代表她就不应该讲。

慢吞吞地把碗刷完，康涩琪挪到看手机的裴柱现边上：“柱现姐姐要回家的话我送你……”

话还没说完，康涩琪就被裴柱现锐利的眼神一刺就赶紧移开了目光。裴柱现叹了口气：“我明白你不想说。但我不想骗你装作什么都不知道。艺琳我是认识的，所以刚刚她把她知道的事情大概都告诉我了。”

康涩琪愣住了。

了解来龙去脉后，康涩琪都忍不住感叹一句命运奇妙。

然而沉默了许久，康涩琪还是说不出口。她看上去非常痛苦，连裴柱现都能感受到她的挣扎。

移到沙发前蹲下抬头看着康涩琪，裴柱现忍不住说：“如果你真的不愿意讲，那……”

“不，我要讲，”康涩琪仰起头，表情与平时判若两人，“我是有错。”

裴柱现静静地等。

“我没有告诉过任何人。其实，那不是第一次。”康涩琪开口。

“在那件事发生的两个多月之前，有过一次同样的场景，”康涩琪艰难地吞咽，努力使自己的声音不再发抖，“那天我也是睡过头，也是没有人的走廊和教室，然后……那个办公室，也一样不对劲的亮着灯。”

裴柱现隐约猜到了康涩琪想讲的话。

“但是，但是……那天我没有过去，而是直接走掉了。”康涩琪把头埋进膝间。

“我现在都不知道，那天，在那间办公室，到底是谁……”康涩琪几乎讲不下去了，“如果我那天就能停下进去……有些人就，就不会被……”

康涩琪在自己家的沙发上，在裴柱现的面前，倾吐出多年藏在心底的秘密，抱着膝盖，全身颤抖。

然而，在裴柱现看来，这样的康涩琪比当年那个小小的站在店员面前为自己据理力争的康涩琪还要勇敢得多。

裴柱现站起来，张开双臂，俯身抱住缩成一团的康涩琪。

“不是你的错，”裴柱现的声音温柔又坚定，“这绝对，绝对，不是你的错。”

“所以涩琪姐姐算是想通了吗？”金艺琳在裴柱现公寓的楼顶上用鞋轻轻踢着凸起的一小块地面。

“好像……也不算是，”裴柱现叹了口气，“那天晚上把她哄睡了之后她看起来就像之前一样，倒是和我关系变得更好了……”

“等等，姐姐你那天睡在哪里啊？”金艺琳突然发问。

“呃……最后和她挤一个床了啊。”裴柱现猝不及防。

“啧啧啧。”金艺琳眉毛抖动。

“你别闹！”裴柱现去敲金艺琳的头，金艺琳笑着躲开。

“我的宗旨是——自己的人生就要自己走！”神采飞扬的金艺琳还做了个划脖子的动作，让裴柱现看得直想笑。

而接下来，金艺琳的手抓紧护栏，表情也暗了下去：“……但是，涩琪姐姐一直被困在那里，没能走出来，就只是因为她做了别人不敢做的、正确的事。如果可以的话，能稍微帮到她，稍微拉她一下就好了。”

裴柱现心念一动，拍了拍金艺琳的肩膀。

【04】

“我是真的没想到姐姐也喜欢出门玩的！”到了出发当日康涩琪对裴柱现主动邀请自己出门郊游这件事还是一脸惊奇和兴奋。

“我看起来那么懒吗？”裴柱现干笑。

“不是，都怪胜完老说你爱洗衣服爱在家待着……”康涩琪在这种时刻还是搬出了孙胜完这位友人救急，“不过我们真的不要定个目的地吗？”

“没事没事，走到哪儿算哪儿。”裴柱现心虚地回应。

走走停停，她们两个随便拍拍照散散步，裴柱现看准时机提出要不坐出租车往远处走走，康涩琪毫不犹豫地同意了。

没过多久，康涩琪就在车上进入了昏迷状态。

看着康涩琪渐渐滑靠在自己肩膀上几乎要滴下口水的模样，裴柱现心想孙胜完给的情报还真准确，赶紧跟司机小声讲了地点。

尽管身边这位睡得昏天黑地，从昨晚就没怎么睡的裴柱现还是毫无睡意。

康涩琪缓缓睁开眼睛，发觉车已经停了下来。她转过头：“到了吗？姐姐怎么不叫……”

她看到了外面。

裴柱现表情紧张，看着康涩琪：“对不起没有提前跟你说……你如果觉得承受不了的话我们立刻就走。”

康涩琪怔了怔，僵硬地笑了一下，拉开车门：“都来了，不下去看看太浪费了吧。”

裴柱现赶紧跟着下了车。

康涩琪站在自己的高中校门口：“今天是休息日，我们进不去吧？”

裴柱现立刻接话：“之前都打探好了，能进。”说着就扯住康涩琪的手臂往前走。

走过保安室，走过花丛，走过操场。记忆一点点复苏。康涩琪看向毫不犹豫带着自己前进的裴柱现，暗暗确认了裴柱现确实做好了充分调查。

果然，进入了教学楼，裴柱现牵着康涩琪向着曾经吞噬她的空间前进。康涩琪失魂落魄地跟在后面。

在拐角处，裴柱现停下了脚步。康涩琪转过头，怔了一下。

裴柱现看着康涩琪的眼睛：“涩琪啊，我不知道这样对不对……但是，我大概只能陪你走到这里了。”

康涩琪明白过来。她垂下眼睛，点了点头。

忽然感觉到裴柱现的靠近，康涩琪条件反射般地缩了一下，见到裴柱现的脸上写满了显而易见的担忧，她疑惑地皱了皱眉：“怎么了吗？”

“你真的可以吗？就是……如果只是为了回应我的期待，那我们下次再来也没有关系。”

“我可以。”康涩琪稍稍用力握紧了裴柱现的手又放开，“不过，柱现姐姐……”

“嗯？”

“你可以在这里等我吗？”

裴柱现扬起一个微笑。

“当然。”

康涩琪缓缓前进。在空荡的走廊上，她只能听到自己的脚步声。

她真的很久没有来过这里了。

踢踏，踢踏。鞋底与瓷砖碰撞发出的清脆声响不知不觉中变成了指针的摆动声。

咔擦。咔擦。

她用鞋尖沿着逆时针的方向踢着指针，一下，两下。

漫长的时光隧道被压缩成这个安静的走廊，她走到尽头，在那扇门前站住。

她低下头，用手指轻轻摩挲着泛着光泽的金属把手。

康涩琪握住它，如同那个夜晚一般，用力的按下去，推开了门。

光与浮尘一起进入了她的眼睛。

穿着校服的女孩蜷缩在角落里，小心翼翼地抬起头，看向她。

康涩琪在和她对上眼的瞬间，眼眶湿润了起来。

是她曾经无比熟悉的，十八岁的女孩子。

她生涩的让声带运转起来，叫出了自己都觉得有些陌生的名字。

“涩琪啊。”

从那天开始，你就一直在这里对吧？

很抱歉现在才来见你。

一个人很害怕吧。

你饿不饿，冷不冷啊？

还有……

对不起。

我明明是知道的。

比起那些东西，最让你难过的是我，对吧？

在你不敢出去的那些理由里，最关键的那个是我，对吧？

我怎么能把所有错都推到你身上去呢？

是我太懦弱了。

你没有做错任何事情。

你已经做得很好了。

辛苦你了。

让我来做你的英雄吧。

我来这里救你了。

接下来就放心的交给我吧。

交给我这个虽然还是很笨拙，但是已经成为了大人的家伙吧。

一个人看不到的风景，我带你去看就好了。

走吧。

我会在这里，一直看着你。

所以，不要害怕，离开这里吧。

最后……

你愿意原谅我吗？

如果愿意的话，我能抱抱你吗？

康涩琪走过去，对着女孩伸出手，等待着。

女孩胆怯的神色渐渐变得明亮起来。

她握住康涩琪伸过来的手，慢慢站了起来。

女孩站定在康涩琪面前。康涩琪发觉自己只比女孩子高了一点点。

女孩开口：“那天之后……她怎么样了呢？”

康涩琪领悟到女孩所指：“她……前段时间她约我出来见面。感觉她很开心。”

“你去了吗？”

“没……我没敢去。”康涩琪惭愧。

“这样啊……”女孩若有所思，“那就好，太好了。”

出乎意料，女孩抬手，用手指轻抚康涩琪的脸颊：“可是，你不疼吗？”

女孩的话差点把康涩琪的眼泪给逼出来。

“我是英雄，怎么会疼呢。”康涩琪咬住嘴唇，努力对着女孩挤出一个微笑。

“你不需要做英雄，你做你自己就好了啊。”女孩轻轻在康涩琪脸上捏了一下。

女孩的触碰非常温柔，却还是让康涩琪疼的哭了。

从那天开始，她仿佛就一直在等待这个时刻的到来。

“那我走了哦，”女孩略一踮脚，在她耳边轻声说，“谢谢你找到我。”

女孩转过身，挥了挥手。

康涩琪目送女孩的背影穿过紧闭的门，消失在她的视线里。

“我才应该说谢谢呢。”

裴柱现紧张的表情在看见走近的康涩琪时开始消融。

康涩琪看着她微笑。

裴柱现控制不住地眯起眼睛。然后，转身就跑。

看着裴柱现的背影，康涩琪愣了一下。

“不愧是天神呢。”

喃喃自语的康涩琪跟着裴柱现迈开了步子。

裴柱现好像比康涩琪自己更熟悉学校的布局，三转两转就没了踪影。

康涩琪茫然地站在走廊里，直到头顶的扩音器发出尖锐的鸣叫。

“喂喂，test，test——”

“啊你踩到我了！”

“你别说话她现在应该已经能听到了！”

康涩琪觉得自己好像听到了熟悉的声音。

传来手忙脚乱堵上话筒又打开的声音。

“咳咳……”有人在清嗓子，“康！涩！琪！”

康涩琪被自己的名字吓得一抖。

“你是最可爱的！”

“我爱你！不不不……我们都爱你！”

“你是最棒的！”

“你要是再躲着我，我见你一面就亲你一口！”

“我们都喜欢你！”

孙胜完和金艺琳对着话筒你一言我一语的大声喊。

气喘吁吁的裴柱现这才踏进广播室。

喊到嗓子疼的两个人一见裴柱现来赶忙把她拖到话筒边上：“姐姐你快来我们两个喝口水。”

裴柱现做了个深呼吸。

是裴柱现的声音。

明知看不到对方，康涩琪却还是把头抬的更高了些。

“涩琪啊——”

裴柱现攥紧拳头，闭上眼睛，大脑一片空白。

她用尽全身力量，大声的喊了出来：“你——不——要——变——坏——！”

这个世界往往复杂黑暗又无奈。怎么样都好，但是，你不要变坏。只要你不变坏，像你一样的人不会变坏，那就依然还有些东西值得期待。

【05】

“……你们幼不幼稚啊？”康涩琪看着带着笑容的三个人向她走来。

“姐姐你先把脸上的眼泪擦干再说这话好吗？”金艺琳的吐槽一如既往的精准。

“我是被拉来做劳力顺便跟你告个白的，至于为了什么一概不知道。你不想讲就千万别讲，我玩得挺高兴。”孙胜完举起双手以示诚意。

“要是……我还是不行的话你们怎么办？”康涩琪用裴柱现递过来的纸巾擦脸。

“还能怎么办？就当做没来过偷着跑掉咯。”金艺琳接话。

“等一下，学校的进入许可你们是怎么搞到的？”康涩琪把眼睛从纸巾的缝隙中露出来。

“想不到吧，”孙胜完得意地笑，“公关部朴秀荣的爸爸是新来的校长。”

稍微整理了一下，虽然那件事之后就没回过学校，好歹曾经在这读过几年书的康涩琪自告奋勇带她们去参观校园。然而抹完眼泪的康涩琪简直就像打了兴奋剂，边走边讲自己上学时的相关趣事，越走越快，其他三个人到后面几乎要小跑了。

那件事是康涩琪在这个学校里留下最后的回忆，因此每当想起这里，她就只能不受控制的任由它占据脑海。其他记忆也都被蒙在这层幕布之下。但就在刚刚，康涩琪揭下了它。她像是要一下子找回之前遗失的所有快乐。

等走到学校后院的花棚时，康涩琪发觉身后只剩下了喘着粗气的裴柱现。

她也只是稍一停顿，接着蹲下指向那些花：“那时候其实我有跟着同学偷偷过来摘花……”

裴柱现忽然明白过来。她开口，打断了康涩琪。

“涩琪啊。”

“嗯？”

“今天开心吗？”

“嗯！”

“很开心吗？”

“嗯！”

迎着夕阳的余晖，康涩琪微笑着的轮廓变得模糊而温柔。裴柱现觉得她就像只毛茸茸的小动物，这让她很想去揉揉这个小家伙的脑袋——事实上，她也真的这样做了。康涩琪就这样温顺的静止让她揉。

“可不管怎么样今天都会过去的，喜欢或者不喜欢都会过去的，”裴柱现没有停下手上的动作，“所以，不要总想着留住什么了，开始学着习惯看着前面吧。明天要来了。”

康涩琪渐渐从过度兴奋的状态中脱离出来。她看了眼天边，又看回裴柱现，点头。

“嗯。”

康涩琪突然闭上眼合起掌，仰起头对着裴柱现拜起来。

刚把手收回去的裴柱现愣了：“你干嘛？”

康涩琪还保持着原来的姿势，口中念念有词：“天神姐姐，拜托你保佑我。给我点法力和愿望吧。”

如果康涩琪一看就是在开玩笑，裴柱现也就不会当回事了。然而康涩琪的模样看上去既认真又虔诚，那一点点不正经的部分倒像是因为害羞而摆出来的蹩脚伪装。

“那你……希望我说什么？”

“给我好运，告诉我明天会好……之类的。”康涩琪仍然闭着眼。

“那都是小时候的事情了，”羞耻感让裴柱现变得有些僵硬而无措，“现在的我给不了你什么愿望啊法力啊，顶多能给你句祝福……你要吗？”

康涩琪睁开眼睛，盯着裴柱现，然后慢慢笑起来，摇了摇头，说不用了。

她扶着自己的膝盖站起来，一边看着裴柱现笑一边缓缓倒着走，裴柱现也就跟上去。她这样走了一会儿，裴柱现疑惑问她在干什么她也不回答，依旧笑着摇头。

好运和祝福就在她的面前。

沿原路返回时两人边走边聊。

“搬家转学的时候我想改名来着，觉得这样会不会能再少些麻烦。当时连名字都想好了，就叫康路云。”康涩琪苦笑，“这件事都进展到跟爸妈讲过了，但最后还是没有改，大概是感觉要是改了名字就是真的认输了吧。”

“康路云？”裴柱现笑，“怎么觉得有点合适。”

终于看到了那两人的身影。她们坐在操场边上边聊天边吃泡面。

“抱歉，我们两个实在追不上你们。”孙胜完咽下最后一口汤。

“任务完成，那我们就撤退吧！”金艺琳站起来。

“好。”康涩琪和裴柱现异口同声，然后相视而笑。

【06】

她们先送金艺琳回家。车子进不了小区，于是康涩琪负责把金艺琳送到楼下，余下人在车上等。

“姐姐下次就不要送到这里了，我又不是小孩子！”站在楼下的金艺琳不满。

“那可不行，我不放心。对我来说你还是小朋友。”

“明天我就要去看赛纶啦。她好不容易才放假，应考生嘛。”金艺琳伸了个懒腰。

“火车？”康涩琪略一晃神。

“对！”

“几点？”

“八点。”

“好早……我可是要回去睡懒觉的人。那你回家也早点睡吧。还有，进门之后要给我打电话。”

“都送到楼下了还要！？”

“嗯，还要。”康涩琪看着炸毛的金艺琳忍不住笑了。

“哇姐姐你真是……”金艺琳翻了个白眼，突然想起了什么，“对了，姐姐你那年搬家之前，你的生日，我送你那个小布熊玩偶，你还记得吗？”

康涩琪点头：“记得，现在还在我爸妈家里放着呢！”

“你没拆开看过吧？”金艺琳问。

“没……里面是有什么东西吗？”康涩琪摇头。

“骂人的话。”金艺琳满不在乎地说。

“啊？”康涩琪惊愕。

“当时想开玩笑的，所以想跟姐姐你道歉来着，没看的话最好。”金艺琳嬉皮笑脸地蹭过来。

康涩琪愣了一会儿，最后还是笑着戳了一下金艺琳的脑门：“你想找死吗？”

回到家后，康涩琪洗漱完毕躺在床上，回想起金艺琳的话，总是觉得不对劲。

她拨通了家里电话，是哥哥接的。她让哥哥找到玩偶，问他有没有看到什么字迹。

“没有啊。”哥哥疑惑。

“啊……那就没事了。晚安。”康涩琪想自己又被金艺琳给骗了。

然而第二天清晨，还在梦里的康涩琪就被自己的手机铃声吵醒了。

“干嘛……”康涩琪眼都睁不开了。

“昨天你说那个东西，我找到了！”哥哥兴奋的声音从耳边传来。

“啊？”

“就那个玩偶，耳朵里面竟然有个夹层。嘿嘿，要是你的话肯定找不着。”

“那，是什么啊？”

“是个纸条。这谁给的啊？”哥哥的语气分明就是在嘲笑。

“你别管谁给的，告诉我那是什么就行。要是说不出来就拍下来……”应该不会太过分吧，康涩琪暗想。

“我喜欢你。”

还闭着眼的康涩琪握着手机静止了半分钟，猛地掀开被子坐了起来。

“哥哥你说什么！？”

“我说那上面就写着‘我喜欢你’，”手机里哥哥的声音听起来有些难为情，“呀，你就这么想听我再说一遍吗！”

“我才不想听！……疯子！”康涩琪气急败坏地结束了通话。

她抬起头，看墙上挂着的钟表。

也许还来得及。

金艺琳把行李放好后就在自己的位置上坐下。她把头靠在窗玻璃上想趁机补个觉。

余光似乎瞟到有什么东西掠过，她也没有在意。然而那个影子经过她窗前又折返回来。她好像听到了自己的名字。

金艺琳看向窗外。

康涩琪站在那里，向她挥手。

金艺琳打开窗，用手撑住脑袋，一脸“我就知道会是这样”的表情：“不是和你说了不要看吗？”

放下手机什么都没想就冲了过来的康涩琪被金艺琳这句话给弄得卡了壳。

康涩琪不知道自己是应该要说对不起，谢谢你，还是……

“为什么？”康涩琪抬起头。

“嗯？”金艺琳被问懵了。

“为什么……我？”

“啊……”金艺琳明白了她的意思，“联机游戏。”

“游戏？”

“就是，当时我们一起联机打游戏的时候，你救我来着。”

“……就因为这个？”康涩琪不能理解。

“那不然呢？”

康涩琪失语。

“还有，姐姐你干嘛跑过来，用手机讲不就好了？”

“也是哦……”康涩琪扶额。

“还是说……”金艺琳表情调皮，“你有什么话想对我说？”

“……就是，谢谢你。哎呀，我，我不知道该怎么说……”康涩琪慌乱。

“姐姐你是不是暗恋我很久了啊？”金艺琳夸张地捂住心口，“啊——原来我们是擦肩而过的两情相悦啊！”

“不是啊，我没有！”康涩琪被金艺琳闹得哭笑不得。

“那就不用担心了哦，”金艺琳对康涩琪眨了眨眼睛，“那都是过去的事情了，我提起来也只是怕你看到会多想。我以前还想是不是因为那个你才会躲着我……”

“怎么会！”康涩琪愧疚，“都是我不对……”

“停停停！我可不要听你来跟我道歉。”金艺琳赶紧截断她的话，“果然以姐姐的智力是无法发现的啊。”

“喂！”康涩琪表示抗议。

提示广播响起，车站工作人员开始让送行的人们远离车厢。康涩琪退后了几步。

“姐姐知道我在和赛纶交往吧？”

“嗯。”

火车开始发动，康涩琪跟着金艺琳小跑。

“你要是敢介入我和赛纶就完了哦！”金艺琳笑着喊。

“谁要介入你们啊！”奔跑的康涩琪差点被呛到。

面前金艺琳的笑容和多年前那个刚上中学的女孩的面容在一瞬间重叠了。

“这次不要再这么迟钝了——”

“什么？”

金艺琳不再回答，只是笑着做了个鬼脸。

“路上小心！”康涩琪不再追，只是用力地挥手。

“好——”

金艺琳一直看着康涩琪的身影不断变小成一个点然后消失在视线之中。

她关上窗户，对着玻璃哈气，用手指在白雾上画出一个熊脸。

“真是笨蛋……”

中学一年级的金艺琳在那个寒冷的夜晚没有任何异常的走在回家的路上，只是平日与她一起走的同班同学因为感冒没有陪她一起。

“艺琳啊！”

金艺琳回过头，看到同样放学了的邻居家姐姐很开心的向着自己跑过来。

“你鼻子都冻红了。”

康涩琪边说边拉开外套拉链把金艺琳拉进怀抱。

走了几步，康涩琪又突然松开。

“哎呀，我真傻。”

金艺琳转过身，看着同样被冻红了鼻子的康涩琪脱下曾经被金艺琳嘲笑是小区大叔的黄色羽绒服，有些笨拙地披到金艺琳身上。刚披完，康涩琪一哆嗦，又伸出手臂侧着抱紧了金艺琳：“我也有点冷……”

“你真傻。”金艺琳低着头，小声说。

边发抖边往前走的康涩琪没听见。

就在那个时刻，她突然觉得，对她来说，这个姐姐有些不一样了。

那时就是中二病深度患者的金艺琳觉得康涩琪一定是使用了什么神奇的魔法。

“到底哪里不一样了啊……更傻了吧。”

当手指触摸到玻璃时，她所能感受到的全部，是魔法消失的瞬间。

事实证明，金艺琳的中二病到了二十岁也依旧没有被完全治愈。

金艺琳看着那个渐渐消退的熊脸发了会儿呆，然后伸出靠窗的那只手把它抹掉。

她握紧手掌里冰凉的水滴，用另一只手掏出手机，开始欣赏和自己女朋友的合照。

“果然还是我们赛纶聪明又可爱。”

【07】

距离约定时间已经过去了半个小时，等待着相亲对象出现的裴柱现用手机和金艺琳吐槽过一遍之后暗自决定下次不管是哪个无法推脱的亲戚介绍都一定要拒绝。

人来了。裴柱现只好放下手机摆出职业微笑，同时对男子的道歉表示没关系。

基本的礼节总还是要有的。

“那么裴小姐的理想型是怎样的呢？”简单的寒暄之后男子直接切入正题。

“温柔的，理解人的，会表达的……”裴柱现熟练地说出自己的标准答案。

然而，脑海中却渐渐浮现出一个人的面容，从模糊到清晰。

“理想型？或许……”裴柱现改了口，“英雄吧，hero。最好再迟钝一点。”

为什么要等到下次呢？连这次存在的必要都没有了吧。

刚准备说些什么的裴柱现用眼睛的余光瞥见那个扎着丸子头的笨蛋火急火燎的跑进餐厅，和服务员比划着什么，四处张望然后直直朝着自己所在的方向走了过来。

肯定是金艺琳这个家伙干的好事。恐怕在告诉那个家伙的时候还添油加醋了一番。大概，这个人直到现在也不知道她自己为什么要来吧。

真是迟钝……

其实就算是她不来，裴柱现也不会和面前的人有什么实质发展的。虽然这样想着，裴柱现还是忍不住嘴角上扬。

——所谓英雄就是，永远闪亮，可以战胜一切，跨越所有障碍，为别人所不能为之事。

——在危急之时，英雄就会出现。

还在因为前面问题的答案而疑惑着的男子看到裴柱现的表情变化之后更加迷惘：“有什么事吗？”

在男子不解的目光中，裴柱现收拾东西起身，向着来人的方向走去。

“英雄来了。”她笑着说。

END.


End file.
